The application of high speed multiparameter flow cytometry has revolutionized many aspects of biomedical research. Paired with the use of monoclonal antibodies, green fluorescent proteins, and other fluorescent indicator dyes, cell subsets have been identified and characterized that have led to novel treatments for diseases such as cancer, asthma, and diabetes. A group of 33 NIH-supported researchers at Rutgers University and the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School are requesting funds to purchase a Beckman Coulter Gallios flow cytometer to replace a 9 year old cytometer in the joint University's Shared Analytical Cytometry/Image Analysis Core Facility. The instrument chosen will provide the critical capability of analyzing rar cell populations at rapid rates with exceptionally high sensitivity and stability. The majority of he users have previously used services of the Core facility for their research. The requested instrument will expand their capabilities and increase the pace of NIH supported scientific research.